Mata dan Jantung
by skyruu
Summary: Perjuangan dua orang yang tidak saling kenal di Rumah Sakit yang sama. Mereka akhirnya saling kenal pada saat seseorang diantara mereka yang memutuskan perjuangannya/NaruSasuFriendship/Bad summary/Again from me/Red Apple-sama/R n R? :3


**Summary: **_**Perjuangan dua orang yang tidak saling kenal di Rumah Sakit yang sama. Mereka akhirnya saling kenal pada saat seseorang diantara mereka yang perjuangannya telah diputus oleh Sang Maha Kuasa/NaruSasuFriendship/Bad summary/Again from me/Red Apple-sama/R n R please? :3**_

_**.**_

**Title: **_**Mata dan Jantung**_

**.**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**Genre: Angst – Friendship**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**.**

**WARNING: **_**TYPO, Alternative Universe, OOC, alur kacau, aneh, dan segala kecacatan lainnya. LIKE IT? YOU CAN READ IT. DISLIKE IT? JUST GO AWAY :3**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red Apple-sama PRESENT:**

**.**

**.**

**Mata dan Jantung**

**.**

**.**

**E N J O Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\(****w****\) (/****w****)/**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha International Hospital**

.

.

'Tok…tok…tok…'

Bunyi pintu diketuk di pintu kamar nomor 3182. Seorang suster masuk dan mengecek kondisi pasien yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya. Terlihat sebuah jarum infus yang menancap pada punggung tangannya, memberikan asupan cairan untuk mempertahankan kadar air dalam tubuhnya agar tetap seimbang.

Surai pirang yang dulunya sering terlihat cerah, kini begitu kusam dan tak bercahaya. Wajah dengan kulit tan itu juga terlihat kusam dan pucat, jarang terkena sinar matahari. Tapi apa mau dikata, jangankan berjemur diluar, untuk turun dari ranjangnya saja dia harus dibantu oleh beberapa orang.

Naruto Uzumaki, nama pasien yang sedang terbaring itu. Sudah setahun dia mengidap suatu penyakit yang mematikan, yakni kanker otak. Ya, siapa yang dapat mengira jika seorang yang ceria dan enerjik sepertinya bisa terkena penyakit seperti itu? Yah, rahasia Tuhan.

Sudah dari setengah setahun yang lalu Naruto menghentikan kegiatan sekolahnya, karena penyakitnya semakin parah dan butuh perawatan yang lebih intensif. Walaupun begitu, teman-teman yang dulunya sering menemaninya tak lupa untuk menjenguknya secara rutin untuk memberinya semangat.

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha International Hospital, another place**

.

.

Angin menggoyangkan helai hitam itu, mengajaknya menari dalam sunyi. Seorang pemuda dengan perban di mata kirinya menatap kosong dengan mata kanannya pada pemandangan kota Konoha yang terpampang indah. Matanya menutup, ikut menikmati tiupan angin yang tenang pagi itu.

Pemuda itu membuka kembali matanya, kembali dengan tatapan kosongnya. Dia kembali teringat pembicaraan antara orang tua dan dokternya tentang penyakit yang diidapnya.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

"Nyonya Uchiha, setelah pemeriksaan yang lebih lanjut kepada anak anda, Sasuke Uchiha setelah kecelakaan lima bulan yang lalu, ternyata dia mengidap penyakit jantung," jelas dokter berambut hitam itu.

"Penyakit jantung, Dok?" jelas Nyonya Uchiha ini, dia mendadak lemas mendengar kabar buruk ini.

"Iya, dan sepertinya gara-gara kecelakaan itu, jantungnya semakin rusak dan juga mata kirinya yang sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi, dengan kata lain mata kanannya rusak total," dokter dengan name tag 'Shizune' itu memandang Nyonya didepannya.

"Mata kanan Sasuke rusak total? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi, Dok?" gurat kekhawatiran dari paras cantik Nyonya Uchiha tergambar jelas.

"Mungkin pada saat kecelakaan ada suatu serpihan mengenai mata Uchiha-kun dengan telak, sehingga akhirnya seperti ini," jawaban dari Dokter Shizune membuat Mikoto Uchiha aka Nyonya Uchiha ini membuatnya terperangah, terkejut.

"Soal mata Uchiha-kun yang rusak, itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada tubuhnya, dia hanya akan kehilangan sedikit kemampuan penglihatannya. Yang jadi masalah adalah penyakit jantung yang diidapnya selama delapan bulan terakhir,"

"Lalu, apa penyakit jantung Sasuke dapat disembuhkan?"

"Bisa, jika Uchiha-kun mendapatkan donor jantung yang cocok dengan tubuhnya." penjelasan terakhir dari Dokter Shizune sedikit melegakan Mikoto, artinya dia harus berusaha mendapatkan sebuah donor jantung yang cocok dengan tubuh anaknya.

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

**08.42 am Konoha International Hospital, Room 3182**

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah tengah mengelap seorang pasien berambut pirang dengan handuk basah. Dia melakukannya dengan hati-hati, seolah pasien itu adalah porselen yang rentan sekali hancur.

'Nak, sampai kapan kau akan terus menutup matamu? Bukalah matamu itu, Sayang,' batin wanita berambut merah itu yang ternyata ibu dari Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina. Setetes air mata perlahan meluncur dari pelupuk matanya, lagi, dia menangisi putra tercintanya. Kushina segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya, kemudian mengganti pakaian anaknya dengan pakaian baru.

Dua minggu Naruto koma, penyakit yang dialaminya semakin saja parah. Umurnya hanya tinggal mengihtung bulan, begitu vonis Dokter Kakashi, dokter yang menangani penyakit Naruto. Sungguh disayangkan…

Saat Kushina tengah membaca sebuah majalah wanita mingguan, tiba-tiba saja jemari tan itu bergerak perlahan. Kushina yang melihat itu segera memanggil Dokter Kakashi. Dia amat sangat bahagia, akhirnya anaknya itu membuka kembali safir biru yang meneduhkan itu.

"I…bu?" panggilnya pelan.

"Ya Naruto? Ibu disini, nak," jawab Kushina seraya menggenggam tangan tan yang rapuh itu.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu Naruto, kau baru saja sadar dari komamu," saran Kakashi setelah mengecek tubuh Naruto. Mendengar saran dari dokternya, dengan patuh ia kembali menutup kedua matanya dan kembali bermimpi.

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya, dia menatap kakaknya, Itachi yang sejak semalaman menjaganya. Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali menyuruh kakaknya pergi keluar, sejenak untuk istirahat dan membiarkan dia sendiri di kamar inapnya. Dia kembali teringat bagaimana Itachi melarangnya untuk pergi hari itu, seharusnya dia menuruti nasihat kakaknya waktu itu, harusnya…

.

.

Flashback

.

.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana? Hari hujan begini," tegur Itachi saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah memasang sepatunya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Itachi," jawabnya acuh, dia benci sekali saat kakaknya itu mencampuri segala urusannya. Sudah cukup dia menjadi kakaknya di rumah, tapi jangan dikehidupannya.

"Balapan lagi? Kenapa kau tak berhenti juga Sasuke? Itu bahaya!"

"Ck! Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu! Sudahlah, aku pergi!" bentaknya seraya membanting pintu rumahnya.

"Sasuke! Hh… anak itu selalu saja." keluh Itachi, namun dia tak tahu bahwa inilah hari terakhir adiknya bisa balapan.

.

.

Now

.

.

Sasuke mengelus pelan rambut Itachi, membangunkannya.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kupanggilkan Dokter Shizune ya?" Itachi reflek mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap adiknya.

"Tidak perlu… kau sebaiknya istirahat Itachi," gumamnya, dia mengalihkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Itachi. "Sudah semalaman kau menungguiku terus-menerus."

Itachi mengulas senyum lembut, dia tahu Sasuke khawatir padanya. Mungkin ada baiknya dia menuruti apa kata adiknya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ke kafetaria dulu ya." ujar Itachi seraya mengelus pelan rambut raven miliknya. Itachipun berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Setelah Itachi pergi dia hanya menatap pintu dengan senyum tipis, dia tahu kini, dia juga menyayangi kakaknya.

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

**Room 3182**

.

.

"Naruto? Kau sudah bangun, Nak? Ibu sedang mengupas apel, kau mau?" Kushina melihat Naruto yang sejak lima menit yang lalu sudah membuka matanya kembali, bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidak usah, Ibu saja," sahut Naruto, dia memandang keluar melalui jendela disamping tempat tidurnya. Mendung.

"Ibu, tadi aku bermimpi,"

"Mimpi?"

"Iya, dimimpi itu aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda. Dia berkata padaku, bahwa dia adalah sahabatku, dia juga mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pahlawannya," Naruto bercerita seraya memandang titik-titik kecil air di jendela. Gerimis rupanya.

Kushina yang mendengar itu tersenyum, mungkin dia merindukan teman-temannya yang sering menjenguknya. Sudah sebulan teman-temannya tidak mengunjunginya, hanya Kiba saja, itupun dua minggu yang lalu sejam sebelum Naruto koma. Mungkin ada baiknya Kushina menelepon Shikamaru dan Kiba besok meminta mereka datang untuk menemani Naruto.

"Bu, bagaimana keadaan Kak Kyuubi?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto menanyakan keadaan kakaknya—Kyuubi yang belum kembali ke Jepang, dia menuntut ilmu di Amerika karena perintah ayahnya—Minato sebelum dia meninggal.

"Kyuubi baik-baik saja, kemarin dia mengirim email pada Ibu, menanyakan keadaanmu," Kushina semakin heran, kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto menanyakan kakaknya?

"Boleh aku menghubunginya, Bu?" tanya Si Pirang. Dia melemparkan sebuah tatapan pada ibunya. Tatapan sendu seolah dia akan meninggalkan semua orang. Ibunya segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol dial setelah dia menekan nomor ponsel Kyuubi.

'_Halo, Bu?'_ Kyuubi mengangkat teleponnya diseberang sana.

"Kak Kyuubi!" seru Naruto.

'_Na-Naruto?'_ terdengar suara Kyuubi yang terkejut, mungkin karena dia mendengar adiknya meneleponnya.

"Kak Kyuubi, apa kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu, Kak," tutur Naruto.

'_Aku… baik-baik saja—hei! Harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu,'_ gerutu Kyuubi, Naruto tergelak.

"Hehe, aku juga baik kok Kak, oh iya, Kak Kyuubi kapan pulang?"

'_Mungkin dua minggu lagi, sekarang tugasku agak banyak,'_

"Baiklah, cepat pulang ya! Kasihan Ibu, tak ada yang menemani," Naruto nyengir.

'_Kan ada kau, Bodoh!'_ Kyuubi, dia tahu kenapa Naruto bicara hal seperti itu.

"Hehehe, iya, iya. Eh, sudah dulu ya, Kak! Belajar yang rajin—ttebayo!" Naruto terkikik lagi.

'_Hhh… iya iya, kau juga, cepat sehat kembali, Bodoh.'_ Narutopun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan sang kakak. Dia tersenyum senang. Naruto kembali menyerahkan ponsel kepada Ibunya.

"Kyuubi kapan pulangnya?"

"Dua minggu lagi, lama~~" keluh Naruto. Kushina hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

"U-ukh!" Sasuke memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit dan sesak sekali. 'Sial! Dasar penyakit bodoh!' Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat, sejak lima menit yang lalu dia berusaha menahannya, tapi malah berakibat seperti ini. Saking sakitnya Sasuke tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya.

Bruk!

Sasuke terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, masih dengan memegang dada kirinya.

'Ck! Kenapa kau tak membunuhku saja sekalian? Penyakit sialan!'

"Haah…hah… K-kakak," lirih Sasuke dalam kesakitannya.

Tepat saat itu, Itachi kembali dari kafetaria dia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sedang berusaha menahan sakitnya.

"Dokter! Dokter Shizune!" Itachi berlari keluar mencari Dokter Shizune setelah meletakan Sasuke kembali ketempat tidurnya. Sasuke pingsan.

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

"Haah.. masih hujan ya," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya seraya menyender dalam posisi setengah tidurnya. Dia sendirian, Kushina sedang ke kafetaria, membeli makanan.

'Ngomong-ngomong, pemuda itu siapa ya? Wajahnya begitu sendu, walau terlihat datar,' Naruto kembali mengingat mimpinya.

'_Aku adalah sahabatmu, kau adalah sahabatku sekaligus pahlawanku. Aku mohon, selamatkanlah aku, Ibuku tak ingin aku pergi,'_

Ucapannya waktu itu seolah dia akan pergi, jauh sekali.

"Ukh!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, kepalanya terasa berat.

"Arrggghhhhhhhh!" Naruto pingsan setelah rasa sakit yang amat hebat menyerang kepalanya.

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

"Sasuke masuk ICU, Bu," Itachi memberitahu ibunya setelah ibunya datang. "Penyakit jantungnya kambuh, ini salahku tak berada disampingnya waktu itu,"

"Sudahlah Itachi, Sasuke kuat, Ibu yakin," Mikoto menetapkan hatinya, dia akan terus berjuang mendapatkan donor untuk anaknya.

Ibu dan anak itu diam, menunggui Sasuke diluar ruang ICU, gurat cemas tergambar jelas dalam raut wajah masing-masing. Berdoa agar anak sekaligus adiknya lolos dari bahaya.

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian, Konoha International Hospital, atap Rumah Sakit**

.

.

Angin menerbangkan helaian kelopak mawar yang dipegang oleh seorang pasien yang tengah berdiri tegak disana. Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Walau fisiknya lemah, wajahnya begitu tenang.

'Aku akan merindukan hembusan angin ini,' mata itu terbuka, menampilkan kilauan safir yang indah.

Naruto menikmati udara siang itu, tak terasa panas, hangat seperti musim semi. Mawar yang telah habis kelopaknya dia simpan kembali disaku baju pasiennya.

'Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi,' angin menggoyangkan helaian pirang itu.

Krieet…

Pintu terbuka, membuat Naruto terkejut, dia takut Kakashi datang dan menyeretnya kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi dugaannya salah, yang datang adalah seorang pemuda dengan perban dimata kanannya, dia berjalan tak memperdulikan Naruto yang memandangnya. Pemuda itu duduk disebelah Naruto, pandangannya lurus kedepan, dia tetap tak mempedulikan Naruto.

"Kau siapa?" Naruto yang tidak tahan, akhirnya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku pasien disini, kau juga kan?" balas Sasuke cepat, dia memandang sebal pada Naruto. Naruto tersentak.

"Kau…," sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

**Afternoon, Room 3182**

.

.

Naruto teringat pada pemuda yang ditemuinya di atap. Dia sangat mirip dengan pemuda yang ada dimimpinya. Kenapa bisa begitu?. Tapi gurat sendu pada wajahnya dan sorotan matanya sama persis dengan pemuda dalam mimpinya.

'Siapa pemuda itu? Kenapa dia bisa ada dalam mimpiku?' Naruto berpikir keras, tapi rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya lagi, tapi tidak terlalu parah.

'Akhir-akhir ini kepalaku sakit terus, apa sudah waktunya ya?' senyum sendu terulas dibibir pucatnya.

'Ibu, Kak Kyuubi, teman-teman, dan kau…'

Naruto mengambil sebuah kertas dan pena, dia menulis sebuah surat. Surat perpisahan.

'Dengan ini cukup! Aku bisa tenang disana bersama Ayah,' Naruto tersenyum memandangi tulisannya. 'Tulisannya agak jelek sih, tapi tak apalah.' cengiran itu kembali terulas.

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

**Doctor Shizune's Room, night**

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini penyakit jantung Uchiha-kun sering kambuh, dia sering keluar-masuk ruang ICU,"

"Apa penyakitnya semakin parah, Dokter?"

"Besar kemungkinan begitu," tandas dokter muda ini.

"Apa donor untuk Uchiha-kun sudah ada?"

"Belum, susah sekali," Nyonya Uchiha itu tertunduk. Hampir putus asa.

"Baiklah, kita cari sama-sama." Dokter muda itu menepuk pelan bahu Mikoto, menenangkannya.

.

.

**Room 3182**

.

.

"Selamatkan anak saya, Dokter!"

Kushina panik, Naruto tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan diri saat dirinya sedang membaca buku. Segera saja wanita berambut merah itu memanggil Kakashi dan membawanya ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Sampai disana Kushina tak diizinkan masuk, dia menunggu diluar, berdoa untuk keselamatan anaknya.

Kabel-kabel pendeteksi detak jantung terpasang pada dada Naruto, gara-gara tak sadarkan diri detak jantungnya melemah. Sebuah alat shock jantung (maaf kalo salah nama alatnya ==) disiapkan, untuk menyelamatkan detak jantung lemah Naruto. Alat itu kemudian ditempelkan sekilas pada dada Naruto, membuat tubuh pemuda berkulit tan itu tersentak, namun matanya tetap menutup. Kegiatan itu terus dilakukan berulang-ulang.

'Ayolah, kau bisa Naruto,' keringat meluncur dari pelipis Kakashi, dia hampir menyerah karena sejak tadi detak jantung Naruto semakin melemah. Sekali lagi alat itu ditempelkan sekilas pada dada Naruto.

Bip…bip…bip

Bunyi radio pendeteksi jantung itu kembali normal, menampilkan garis yang bergerak stabil dan lumayan kuat. Kakashi menghela nafas lega, dia berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto lagi. Dia melepaskan maskernya, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Uzumaki-san,"

"Dokter Kakashi? Bagaimana Naruto? Apa dia selamat?" panik kembali menguasai Kushina.

"Ya, Naruto-kun selamat," Kakashi tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Kushina menghela nafas lega.

'Syukurlah, Kau masih mau mendengarkan doaku, Tuhan.'

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

**Dua hari setelah masa kritis Naruto, Room 3182**

.

.

'_Aku ingin tetap hidup,'_

Naruto kembali teringat ucapannya waktu itu. Dia ingin tetap hidup hingga Tuhan tak mengizinkannya untuk mati. Bagaimana caranya agar dia tetap hidup sementara fisiknya saja sudah lemah, lebih lemah dari bayi dan lansia. Teringat hal itu Naruto hanya tersenyum lirih.

'Padahal jantungku dan semuanya selain otakku baik-baik saja, sehat semua,' dia berpikir.

'Ah! Aku bisa tetap hidup! Ini satu-satunya cara!' Naruto tersenyum cerah.

"Bu, Ibu," Naruto memanggil-manggil Kushina yang sedang tertidur. "Ibu!"

"Hm? Ada apa Naruto?" Kushina mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Ibu, aku ingin tetap hidup!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja berseru pada Kushina yang masih setengah sadar, dan tentu saja Kushina kaget mendengarnya.

"Tentu, kalau kau sembuh Naruto," Kushina tersenyum lirih, lalu mengelus helaian pirang itu.

"Tidak, buka itu maksudku, Bu" sahutnya seraya menyingkirkan tangan Kushina yang ada dikepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan melakukan donor untuk semua organ pada tubuhku ini, Bu," sebuah cengiran tergambar wajah tan itu.

"Donor?"

"Iya, Ibu tahu kan, kalau semua organku berjalan baik kecuali otakku, intinya aku sehat raga," Naruto menjelaskan rencananya pada Ibunya. "Jadi, aku ingin organku ini bisa berguna untuk orang lain, dan membuatku hidup bersama mereka,"

Kushina terperangah, tak menyangka bahwa kesiapan anaknya ini begitu besar. Naruto tahu bahwa penyakitnya tak dapat disembuhkan, Naruto tahu bahwa umurnya tak lama lagi dan hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk Kushina, diapun memeluk tubuh ringkih anaknya itu.

"Ibu bangga padamu, Naruto," Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Ibu, jangan ceritakan hal ini pada Kak Kyuubi sekarang, nanti saja setelah aku 'pergi'," entah mengapa hati Kushina teriris mendengar Naruto berkata hal seperti itu. Air mata yang lainpun menyusul, membasahi bahu anaknya.

"Iya, Ibu akan rahasiakan hal ini."

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

**Esoknya**

.

.

"Nyonya Uchiha!" seorang suster berambut merah jambu menghampiri seorang wanita berambut hitam yang sedang terduduk di taman rumah sakit.

"Suster Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Dokter Shizune menyuruh saya untuk memanggil Anda untuk ke ruangannya sekarang," mendengar hal itu Mikoto segera menuruti ucapan suster itu.

.

.

**Doctor Shizune's Room**

.

.

"Dokter Shizune,"

"Nyonya Uchiha, akhirnya kau datang, silakan duduk," dokter berambut hitam itu menyuruh nyonya didepannya untuk duduk, Mikotopun mematuhinya.

"Ada apa, Dok?"

"Saya telah menemukan donor untuk Uchiha-kun, dan donor itu sangat cocok untuknya,"

"Be-benarkah? Tuhan… terima kasih Dokter!"

"Berterima kasihlah pada pendonor itu Nyonya, saya hanya seorang dokter." Shizune melemparkan senyum tulusnya.

"Operasinya kapan Dokter?"

"Dua hari lagi, mohon kepada Uchiha-kun agar menjaga fisiknya."

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan Dokter Shizune, Mikoto kembali ke kamar inap Sasuke, memberitahu kabar baik ini.

"Sasuke,"

"Iya, Bu?"

"Dua hari lagi kau harus menjalani operasi,"

"Operasi?"

"Dokter Shizune telah menemukan donor untukmu, kau sembuh Sasuke," Mikoto tak dapat menahan air matanya, Sasuke hanya tertegun. Dia… sembuh? Mimpi apa dia semalam.

'Siapapun pendonor itu, aku berterima kasih padamu, kau pahlawanku,' Sasuke memeluk ibunya, tersenyum tanpa diketahui ibunya, 'Terima kasih Tuhan.'

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

**Dua hari kemudian, Room 3182**

.

.

Operasi donor jantung akan Naruto lakukan hari ini, dia tak tahu siapa yang akan menerima jantungnya. Rasa khawatir dan cemas menghantuinya, well, dia takut operasinya gagal, itu saja.

'Semoga berjalan lancar,' untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto melihat kamar inapnya.

"Bu, tolong berikan ini pada orang yang menerima jantungku," Naruto menyerahkan selembar kertas yang dilipat rapi. Dia tersenyum pada ibunya, tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Seandainya ada Kak Kyuubi, aku ingin memeluknya saat ini, aku juga ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyayanginya, dan dia adalah kakak yang terbaik sedunia,"

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin teman-temanku ada sekarang, aku ingin mengucapkan betapa aku sangat berterimakasih pada mereka yang membuat hidupku penuh warna,"

"Aku juga berterimakasih padamu, Bu. Kau adalah wanita paling cantik dan paling tegar yang pernah ada. Kau adalah ibuku yang paling hebat, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Bu. Kau yang membawaku ke dunia ini, terima kasih, Bu, terima kasih." Kushina memeluk Naruto, air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi, dia menangis.

Naruto tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum para suster itu membawa Naruto ke ruang operasi. Kushina terus menahan tangisnya, sebenarnya dia tak ingin Naruto melakukan ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia harus selalu membuat Naruto bahagia walau kebahagiaan yang Naruto raih harus meregang nyawanya.

Kushina menangis sejadi-jadinya, dia tak peduli bahwa dia sekarang berada di koridor rumah sakit. Dia memegang ponselnya yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, dia merekam suara Naruto yang terakhir.

'Naruto… Naruto…'

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

**Sehari setelah operasi, Pemakaman Central Konoha**

.

.

Orang-orang dengan baju hitam berkumpul disebuah gundukan tanah dengan salib diatasnya,

**RIP**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**10 – 10 – 1994**

**To**

**23 – 10 – 2011**

Kushina, Kyuubi dan teman-teman Naruto memandang salib itu dengan sedih, kenapa orang tersayang itu meninggalkan mereka?

"Naruto bodoh," gumam Kyuubi.

"Sudahlah Kyuubi," Kushina mengelus punggung putra sulungnya.

"Dia bodoh, kenapa dia tak memberitahuku sebelum operasi itu dijalankan? Adik bodoh!" Kyuubi tertunduk, setetes air mata keluar dari manik rubi-nya, tapi dengan cepat dia menghapusnya.

Satu per satu pelayat itu pergi meninggalkan pemakaman, karena mendung, diperkirakan hujan akan turun beberapa menit lagi. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam menggunakan kursi rodanya mendekati makam Naruto.

"Selamat siang Nyonya Uzumaki," sapanya pada Kushina.

"Selamat siang, siapa ya?"

"Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke, penerima donor anak Anda, Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, sebagai salam perkenalan. Dia maju lebih dekat dengan makam Naruto dan meletakkan buket bunga mawar putih.

"Anda memiliki anak yang luar biasa Nyonya Uzumaki, aku iri pada Uzumaki Naruto, anakmu," Sasuke bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari salib itu.

"Dia menulis surat untukku, tak ada satupun kata-kata keputusasaan, dia begitu optimis walau dia penderita kanker otak stadium tiga,"

"Uchiha-kun, aku… bolehkan aku menganggapmu sebagai anakku?" Sasuke menatap nyonya dihadapannya, tertegun.

"Aku merasa jiwa Naruto masih hidup, dan aku merasakan hal itu padamu,"

"Aku tak keberatan, aku juga ingin mengenal Naruto lebih jauh, walau dia tak ada,"

"Aku juga menerima mata kanan milik Naruto, aku belum bisa menunjukkannya." entah kenapa Sasuke banyak bicara hari ini, dia mungkin merasa hutang budi pada keluarga Uzumaki ini.

.

.

.

**-_SapphireOnyxOnyxSapphire_-**

.

.

.

**Setahun kemudian,**

.

.

"Hari ini peringatan setahun kau meninggalkan kami, Naruto," Sasuke meletakan sebuket mawar putih yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Kau tahu? Ibumu itu baik sekali, sejak setahun yang lalu dia mengangkatku sebagai anaknya,"

"Tapi kakakmu itu kasar sekali, dia sinis padaku, apa dia juga begitu padamu?" mungkin kalau Naruto ada, dia akan tergelak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Padahal kan Kyuubi memang memilki perangai seperti itu.

"Aku dengar juga dari Ibu Kushina kau itu maniak ramen, aku sudah melihat kamarmu, ternyata benar saja, banyak ramen dikamarmu."

Sudah kebiasaan Sasuke mengunjungi makam Naruto setiap hari setiap pulang sekolah, dia terkadang berbicara pada Naruto tentang kesehariannya. Dia merasa dekat dengan pemuda yang kini berada di surge itu.

"Hari sudah sore, aku harus segera kembali, samapi jumpa besok Naruto." Pemuda bermabut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pemakaman, meninggalkan raga Uzumaki Naruto yang tertidur disana.

Selamat tidur Naruto…

.

.

.

.

**E N D**

**.**

.

.

.

Yoshaa! Akhirnya selesai mamen~~~ #tepar

Dikejar deadline itu gak enak yak? Hampir aja, ini fic gue upload besok kalo gak diselesein sekarang! Ga neeeeee~~~ cuapek gilak! Inikah yang disebut dengan suka duka author? #lebay

Haa, mungkin bakalan ada beberapa (baca: banyak) kecacatan dalam fic ini. Oh iya, semua hal-hal yang nyangkut tentang penyakit dan semuanya itu murni dari otak error gue, so, jangan terlalu percaya yo!

Bila typo menghampiri, maap, bila ada yg ngga ngena, maap juga. Gue cuman manusia biasa yang belagu XD

Anyway, ini fic gue persembahkan untuk NARUSASU DAY yang bertepatan pada hari ini! XD

HAPPY NARUSASU DAY

ALL HAIL NARUSASU, LONG LIVE NARUSASU!

.

.

.

With red greet,

.

.

Red Apple-sama

**Review minna? **


End file.
